


Americano

by deanlovescastielkisses



Series: 365 Destiel Ficlets [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Barista Dean, Fluff, M/M, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 08:38:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3128159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanlovescastielkisses/pseuds/deanlovescastielkisses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Izzy.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Americano

**Author's Note:**

> For Izzy.

"Sixteen ounce Americano with an inch of room, please."   
  
Dean looks up from behind the counter and sees blue, like, _really_ blue eyes staring back at him and he smiles, "Sure thing." He grabs a cup and writes the drink on it. "Can I get your name?"  
  
"Castiel."  
  
"Yeah, I don't know how to spell that, so I'm just gonna put 'Cas'." He winks and turns to make the drink. It's a small coffee shop in a busy part of town. He's owned it for almost a year now and he's gotten to the point where he knows his regular customers by name. He will even have their drinks ready for them at a specific time if he knows they're in a hurry in the mornings.   
  
"So, I've never seen you in here before. Where you from?" Dean asks while quickly throwing his drink together.   
  
"I'm not from here. I'm visiting my brother. He lives a few blocks away, saying that this is the best coffee that he's ever had, so I wanted to see if his claims are accurate."  
  
"Oh, yeah?" Dean smiles as he hands Cas his drink. "What's your brother's name?"  
  
"Gabriel Novak."  
  
Dean throws his head back and laughs, Castiel's lips tug into a smile due to how contagious his laughter is.   
  
"Holy crap. Sammy!" Dean turns and calls towards the back room of the coffee shop. A tall man with floppy hair pokes his head out, "Yeah?"   
  
Dean turns and smiles at Sam, "This is Gabe's brother, Cas." He gestures to Cas over his shoulder.   
  
Sam's eyes widen, "Really? Oh, wow! He said that you were coming to town! It's really nice to meet you!" Sam extends his hand out towards Cas and Cas takes it, only with slight hesitation.   
  
"I'm sorry?" Cas asks, "Are you friends with Gabriel?"  
  
Sam blushes and looks down at his feet and being the older, annoying brother that Dean is, he blurts out, "Sam and your brother are dating."  
  
"Oh, I wasn't aware that Gabriel was dating anyone."  
  
Dean and Sam both clear their throats in awkward silence and Dean is the first to speak up, "Anyways, I hope you have a good day, Cas."  
  
"You as well, Dean." He walks out feeling very confused about what had just happened but, it wouldn't be the first time he's ever left a conversation feeling this confused. 

 

* * *

 

"Why didn't you tell me you were dating someone?"  
  
Gabe looks down and sees the familiar coffee cup in his hand, "Ahh...I see you met Dean?"  
  
"And Sam."  
  
Gabe smirks, "He's cute, eh, little bro?"  
  
Cas stammers, "If you say so. Although, I find Dean more aesthetically pleasing."  
  
"Say no more. Say no more." Gabe smiles, "I'll get on that for you."  
  
Cas blushes, "That...that won't be necessary, Gabe. I'm perfectly capable of handling it on my own."  
  
"Now, we both know that's not true." He walks over and pats Cas on the shoulder, "Remember your little adventure with-"  
  
"Gabe, stop." Cas turns and walks away.   
  
"We'll get him for you, little bro!"

Cas goes into the guest bedroom on Gabe's apartment and slams the door behind him. 

 

* * *

 

The next day, Cas comes into the coffee shop and Dean greets him with a smile. "Heya, Cas! The same as yesterday?"  
  
"Yes, please."  
  
As Dean goes to make it for him, he looks over at Cas, "Hey, I'm sorry about yesterday. Were you able to talk to Gabe about it?"  
  
"Umm. Kind of." Cas blushes and hopes that Dean doesn't pry too much about it.   
  
"Well, Sammy cares a lot about him and Gabe seems to cares a lot of Sam."  
  
"Yes. I can see that as well." Dean hands him his drink, "Thank you."  
  
"See ya, Cas."

 

* * *

 

"I'm telling you, Dean. He likes you, okay? Gabe told me."  
  
"And you believe him? You know how much he likes to play jokes on us."  
  
"I don't think he would joke about something like this. And you can't tell me that you don't feel the same way about him, too."  
  
Dean scoffs, but the blush quickly spreading across his neck and cheeks confirms Sam's statement. "Shut up."

 

* * *

 

A few mornings later, Cas walks into the coffee shop, his hair is disheveled more than normal, his tie loosened and backwards. Dean thinks is awfully cute. Wait, why is he thinking that Cas is cute? Dean Winchester doesn't call anything is cute. Well, maybe _just_ Cas.   
  
Dean smirks when Cas finally approaches the counter, "The usual, Cas?"  
  
"No. Make it a quadruple shot, please." His voice is even a little gravelly.   
  
"Woah!" Dean exclaims, "Long night there, buddy?" He turns to prep the drink.   
  
"You could say so. Your brother and my brother's date ended back at Gabe's last night. They were rather loud."  
  
Dean laughs, that same laugh that makes Cas smile. "Yeah, that's happened to me a few times. Whenever they end up back at mine and Sammy's place, I'll just leave."  
  
"Hey, Cas!" Sam is all smiles as he walks up to the counter.   
  
Cas grumbles and Sam laughs nervously, "Oh man, I'm so sorry about last night."  
  
"Please. Let's not discuss last night."  
  
Dean hand Cas his drink and an excellent idea pops into his head. "Hey, Sam? Uhh...you and Gabe are going back to his place again tonight, right?" Dean makes eyes contact with his brother, pleading for him to go along with it.  
  
"Uhh...yeah. We, umm, are going back to Gabe's tonight."  
  
He fake frowns, "Oh, bummer." He turns to Cas, "Hey, Cas! I have an idea. You should come over to my place tonight! We can order pizza and watch some movies."  
  
Cas blinks a few times, but finally answers, "Sure. That sounds...nice, Dean. Thank you. I'll get your address from Gabe. See you around 7:00?"  
  
Dean smiles wide, "Yeah. That sounds great, Cas."

 

* * *

 

Cas arrives exactly at 7:00 and Dean opens the door, wearing a dark grey Henley with dark jeans. "Hey, Cas. Come in." He opens the door for Cas and he steps in.   
  
Cas hands him a six-pack of beer as he steps inside.   
  
Dean orders the pizza and they flop on the couch and watch Indiana Jones.   
  
"Because they're classics, Cas." He answers when Cas protests against watching these films. But he relents when he sees the big, dorky smile on Dean's face when the theme music starts playing.   
  
At the beginning of the movie, they were sitting about as far away as possible on the couch. But they slowly gravitate closer and closer until they're pressed up against each other's sides.   
  
Dean wraps his arm around Cas' shoulder and pulls him closer. "Is this okay, Cas?" He whispers.   
  
"Mhm." Cas mumbles as he nuzzles into Dean's side, soft smile plastered on his face.   
  
He wakes up to the sound of the music from the DVD's main menu playing on repeat. He feels Dean rubbing his hand up and down his arm. He groggily looks up and Dean and sees him smiling down at him.   
  
"How long was I asleep?"  
  
"Not too long. But I didn't wanna wake you up. You looked comfy."  
  
"I am." He wraps his arm around Dean's abdomen and pulls himself closer.   
  
"Hey, Cas?"  
  
Cas looks up and Dean leans down to kiss him. Cas sits up and leans into the kiss.   
  
They pull away with smiles on their faces.   
  
"That was nice." Cas whispers.   
  
"Yeah," Dean answers, "Wanna do it again?"  
  
Cas leans in and gives Dean his answer. 

 

* * *

 

After spending the whole night and even the whole next day together, Dean and Cas have spent every second together, already inseparable. Later that evening, they find themselves sitting on the same side of a table in the coffee shop, leaning in close as they talk and giggle.

Sam and Gabe walk in, and approach them with smiles plastered on their faces.   
  
"So you guys finally figured it out, huh?"  
  
"Shut up," Dean laughs, "You two had nothing to do with this."  
  
"Nonsense, Dean-o! Sam and I, here, planted those seeds into your heads that you had the hots for each other."  
  
"I assure you that you didn't, Gabe. I figured it out as soon as I first saw Dean." Cas answers.   
  
Sam and Gabe continue to protest but Dean interrupts, "Alright, you two, I'm gonna kiss Cas now so you need to walk away."  
  
Sam throws his arm around Gabe and they walk away with giggles as Dean turns Cas' chin towards him and kisses him softly. He pulls away and looks into Cas' eyes, "Stay with me, Cas?"  
  
Cas smiles and grabs Dean's hands to hold in his own, "I called my work this morning to quit, and they were able to relocate me here as well as give me a raise."  
  
Dean cracks a smile so big that his eyes crinkle as well, "Good." He leans in and kisses Cas again. 


End file.
